


Game 53

by Pokey_meow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), drv3 - Freeform, pregame drv3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokey_meow/pseuds/Pokey_meow
Summary: The new season of the hit Tv show Danganronpa is requesting participants! Come along and find out if team Danganronpa wants you to be part of the hope and despair trials!Just me writing about pregame drv3.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko & Harukawa Maki, Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie
Kudos: 2





	Game 53

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡  
Shuichi scrambled around the corner and slammed into the side of the school building. He let out a wheezing breath as he regained his footing and continued to sprint after his runaway hat. It had blown off in the strong winds that were currently tugging at his dark blue hair and quite frankly, pissing him off. All the teenager wanted to do was drop by the local drugstore, snatch a magazine and a few snacks before going to the park to meet up with Yonaga, Shinguji and the rest of his friends.

He had not planned to have his hat whisked away and having to chase it around some random school grounds. He didn’t even go to this school and yet he was tearing through the courtyards, past uniformed nobodies, chasing after the thing that he didn't even know why he used everywhere apart from desperately trying to be different. He was snapped out of his internal monologuing to his shoe slamming into a raised piece of concrete and sending him face first into the pavement.

Saihara let out a string of curses and raised his body into a sitting position. He felt something warm trickle down from his aching nose and realized he probably had blood splattered across his face. He sighed and gingerly stood up assessing his body for other scrapes and future bruises. Luckily (that wasn’t the best word to describe his current situation) it was only his nose that got smashed in and even that would heal in a week or so.

“Hey kid”

That voice.

It made Saiharas head whip up to stare intensely into two pale green eyes. An older guy stood in front of him wearing Shuichis hat, a dark brown cardigan and a loose buttoned white shirt. Saihara recognized this man.

It was the former super high school level adventurer from danganronpa season 52.

Rantaro Amami.

Saihara’s face rapidly lit up at the sight of one of his favorite characters (he knew they were technically people but whatever) and he swiped his hand across his face to get rid of the copious amount of blood currently splashed across his upper lip and chin.

“Oh my gosh Amami I’m such a big fan you were my favorite in drv2!” Shuichi was practically bouncing on his heels, after all it wasn’t everyday that you could see a tv star who had stolen both the show and the audiences hearts even if he wasn’t the MC.

“Oh uh… you watch danganronpa?” Amami seemed rather taken aback by Saiharas fangirling behavior and Shuichi couldn’t blame him. 

“YES! I love that show so much! I would give anything to participate in one!” Shuichi could tell he was freaking the older boy out but in all honesty he couldn't help it. Rantaro was one of the two survivors of Danganronpa v2 along with Tsumugi Shirogane. Both Amami and Shirogane were confirmed to be part of the upcoming drv3 cast and Saihara was hoping to get selected for this season's danganronpa show.

“Well it does take a bit of a mental strain on you”, Amami said with a chuckle before offering his rough hand out to Saihara.

“I’m guessing you already know my name” 

Shuichi was buzzing with excitement and he took Rantaros hand in his own and enthusiastically shook it.

“My name is ⬤X△□! But that's boring so you can just call me Shuichi Saihara! It’s so amazing to finally meet you!” 

“Nice to meet a fan.Oh yeah is this yours?” the greenette said as he motioned to the black cap currently resting on his tousled locks. “I saw you chasing after it before you faceplanted into the concrete so I'm assuming it's yours.”

Saihara feverishly nodded his head causing more blood to start dripping down his face. Amami lazily flicked the hat off his head and tossed it over to Shuichi as the dark haired boy wiped his face with the sleeve of his black school uniform,

“Thanks! Actually I was wondering if you wanted to do me and some friends a favor… It’s nothing big I’m just betting they would love to meet someone as famous as you!” Saihara mentally crossed his fingers hoping that the green haired celebrity would hear him out.

Rantaro stood there for afew seconds considering Shuichi's request. He was known for politely declining invitation by his fans but something about their interaction must have wanted him to hang around saihara more. That or the guy was just bored and wanting something to kill time.

“Eh why not. What's the worst that could happen”

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

Angie sat swinging her thin legs back and forth on the swing. It was a repetitive motion that grounded the light haired school girl. Her brain was constantly buzzing with information and ideas which made her “ditzy” and “forgetful”. She was waiting at the park with a few of her acquaintances for Saihara to get here with the snacks so that they could go to the arcade or something.

Angies blue eyes analytically scanned around the area to survey the situation. Akamatsu was leaning against the climbing wall with a bored look on her beautiful face. Yumeno,  
Shinguji and Tojo were skipping rocks in the nearby duck pond. Harukawa and Chabashira were running laps around the park. Hoshi was crouching moodily on one of the playground spires (Angie didn't bother questioning how he got up there, that was Shiguji’s job) and Iruma was nearby with a cigarette in her mouth attempting to seduce one of the passerbys. Ouma,  
Gokuhara, Saihara and Kaito hadn’t arrived yet which was putting a damper on the general mood especially since Saihara was bringing the snacks this time and it was Kaitos turn to pick what they were doing today.

Angie was slightly pissed that the weirdo hadn’t arrived yet and was seriously considering just going home and finishing her school work. She tugged at the collar of her uniform and pulled out her old fashioned phone from her messenger bag. It had a cover themed around Byakuya Togami who was her personal favorite from the 1st game. Angie started lazily flicking through her text messages and just as she was about to send a message to shuichi a notification popped up.

I got u and the others a thingy ples domt leave without me. Also how many r their???

Angie sighed at Shiuchis poor spelling and grammar before quickly typing out a response.

Grammar Saihara. Anyhow four people including you haven't arrived yet and we are waiting out by the usual place.

She clicked the off button,slid her phone back into her bag and rammed her shoes into the dry bark to halt her repetitive swinging. She ambled over to where miu was and roughly slung her arm around the pink haired girls shoulders.

“Eh?” Iruma barked, twisting her head around to see who was getting all touchy touchy feely feely with her. “Oh hi Angie”, she said yanking the cigarette out of her mouth and planting a kiss on the polyneisian girls cheek.

“Saihara said that he’d be here soon with something cool”, Angie said boredly. Angie was always bored. Nothing was interesting to her except from her girlfriend and danganronpa.

“Ha? That little pissbaby will probably bring some kinda poster or some shit” Angie gave Miu a withering look at her vulgar language before pulling her arm back and giving Iruma a quick smeck on the cheek before wandering off towards the big oak tree that was close to the playground.

Angie rummaged through her dark blue bag and pulled out a half eaten coffee kitkat. She really hoped shuichi would get here soon.

Angie was getting bored of waiting.  
｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡  
Saihara held the tissue to his nose with one hand and guided Amami to the usual spot where he and his fellow danganronpa enthusiasts would meet up. He had just sent a text to Angie about it and was about 2 minutes away from the park. He just knew everyone would be excited to meet Amami.

As he neared the park, Maki and Tenko sprinted past. The pigtailed girls were racing each other around the park, they were both athletes (tenko played football and maki played basketball) and so they trained together often. Once Shuichi had invited himself to one of their training sessions and was pushed to his limit to the point where it hurt to walk the next day.

Maki scarlet red eyes lazily flitted over him, completely ignoring Rantaro’s presence, before focusing on the race at hand. Shuichi felt his excitement bubble up as he neared the rest of the group.

“HEY GUYS!” Shuichi shouted. Rantaro jumped slightly at Shuichi's sudden loud noise. The sound drew the heads of the nearby teenagers towards Saihara and his new accomplice. “COME LOOK AT THIS.”

“What the hell??” Iruma jogged over with a cigarette resting on her lower lip, “Bitch is that a really good quality Rantaro cosplay or is that fucking Rantaro?”

“It’s the real thing!! Can you believe it! I just ran into him and he said yes when I asked him to meet with you guys!” Shuichi saw rantaro out of the corner of his eye. The tall boy was scanning over the high school students that were currently closing in on him.

“Eh? Are you joking Saihara?” Himiko said suspiciously, Kirumi stood behind the small redhead with a light pink blush dusting her pale cheeks (most of the group knew she was a massive rantaro fan but decided now wasn’t the time to bring it up). By now the whole group was there either skeptically eying antaro or looking like they would die if they didn’t get his autograph (the former group consisting solely of Tojo and Shuchi at the moment).

“Uh hey”, Amami’s voice immediately cut the chatter around him to nothing, “If you’re wondering I am actually the real Rantaro Amami.”

“Hm. Nice. I've never met a celebrity before”

“It’s a great pleasure to meet you.”

“WOAH you’re so cool!”

“AWESOME!!! Did you get to pick your talent or did team danganronpa choose one for you?”

“WHAT'S THE APPLICATION PROCESS LIKE????”

“I always knew you and Shirogone would be the winners.”

“So this is what a super high school level student looks like. In all honesty I expected more from someone like you.”

The entire group fell silent at that last remark and turned to face the source of the voice.

Kaede akamatsu.

Also known as the kid who had no faith in humanity. 

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the personalities I took from cannon and others i just bull shitted. If you wanna know what their personalities are lemme know.


End file.
